Promise
by Rinienne
Summary: Sequel to "When They Play Our Roles" but can be read separately, as a fluffy porn. It's Dean and Cas's second time; lot of sweet lovings    Well, yeah, it's also slash!


Dean was sitting on a motel bed with a bottle of bear in his hands and smiling. His eyes were directed towards the screen of a small TV, although he wasn't even watching it.

"Dude, I don't understand what is so funny in a road crash?" – asked Sam, who was sitting beside a table with a laptop.

"Road crash? What road crash?" – Dean turned his face towards his brother and got one of the famous Sam's bitch faces in respond.

Older hunter glanced on the TV screen and only now noticed that he was watching a news-block where he could see some video of crashed together cars. Damn, it wasn't really pleasant to switch his thoughts from a naked angel to some tragedy on a road, so he just grabbed a TV-remote and turned it off.

"Seriously" – signed Sam – "I can't recognize you, like someone took my brother and replaced it with a new one."

"Damn you right Sammy! You even know who."

Dean would probably hide his new relationships with Castiel from Sam, if he wouldn't forget to lock the damn hotel room he spent their first night with the angel. He would if Sam wouldn't found them both cuddling in the bed next morning. And now he still wasn't ready to share his affection to Castiel with all other world, but there wasn't a point to hide it from own brother.

Sam himself was of course freaked out a bit at first, but seeing him happy, made him change his mind.

"Is he going to show up today?" – Asked younger Winchester

"He better be!" – nodded Dean

It was one week since the events on the convention, and during this whole week Dean and Castiel never had a chance to repeat what they done, because it was either Dean who was tired as hell from the whole day of driving or Castiel who was busy with his war. But today Dean felt so horny that if even Cas will appear busy for the evening, he would summon him with a spell and lock them both in a ring of holy fire. Dean smiled wide at this idea.

"You could tell me earlier, Dean," – signed younger brother – "I could find other plans for the evening. Ok, I might just go and get me another room."

"Hey, wait" – stopped him Dean – "Here!"

Dean reached to his pocked and fished out a keychain tossing them to Sam.

"If you want you can also go and hang out in a bar." – Smiled Dean.

"Dude, are you serious? You just giving me keys from the car?"

"If I only found out you were mean to my baby, I will make you eat your pants! Got it?"

Younger brother chuckled:

"Well, I even won't call you "Jerk" after this."

"Go already, bitch!"

With this words Sam packed his laptop in a case and left the room with quiet giggling.

Now Dean was alone in the room but pretty determined. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Castiel!" – He called – "It's important! It's a live or death situation, I need you here immediately!"

He said it as serious as he could, trying to add notes of panic in his voice. And damn yeah, Dean was a pretty good actor when he needed to, because in less than a second he heard a familiar rustle of angel wings and Castiel appeared in the room.

"What happened, Dean?" – Angels face was in panic. His eyes were looking around the room, trying to find the source of danger."

"I want you," - smiled hunter suddenly.

Castiel fixed his eyes on Dean and tilted his head.

"You just said it's a live or death situation" – protested angel

"Hell yeah, hon, I want you and it's a live or death situation!"

Suddenly Castiel smiled and blushed. And Dean had to suppress his urge to just rushed towards his angel and rape him senseless. No, he wanted to tease Castiel first, may be even make him beg for Dean. Hunter had no idea where all this dirty thoughts came from.

"Well," - said Castiel nodding – "I actually already talked to Balthazar, asked him to stay in charge for the night, before you called."

Hearing it Dean moved closer to Castiel, slightly embarrassing him and put a tender kiss on angel lips.

"So, you had plans to stay with me tonight yourself?" – He asked.

Castiel nodded and moved his head towards Dean's face, kissing him in return.

"Good," - agreed Dean – "especially after I promised you something."

"What did you promise?" – asked Castiel, rising his eyebrows.

Dean torn himself from the embarrass with a wide grin on his face, then he turned towards a nightstand, opened it and pulled a small bottle with a transparent liquid from it.

"I said I gonna buy us some lube!" – He said with a proud tone in his voice.

Angel shivered and gulped moving his gaze from Dean to the bottle and back. This time hunter noticed fear in Castiel eyes.

"Cas," - he called – "you ok? Cause really, we won't do it if you aren't ready."

"No!" – Replied angel, shaking his head – "I want, I really want it. I just… just nervous..."

"Oh? Why so?" – smiled Dean very warm.

He returning to his angel, placing his hands on his lover's hips and chaste kissed on his cheek.

"I don't know what to expect" – confessed the angel.

"Well, I'm sure it will be something you will like."

"It's the problem" – blushed Castiel – "last time the pleasure was so strong, I thought I will explode… and we actually never did anything but touching…"

Dean felt like his heard stopped in his chest and then started to beat with unbelievable speed. He used to hear how good he was in bed from every girl he had sex with; he enjoyed this kind of compliment a lot. But Castiel's words just like turned him from inside out in a good sense, making him melt. His cock became painfully hard demanding for attention. He really wanted to tease the angel as long as he could before these words, but now it was Dean who was ready to kneel and beg Castiel for sex.

Hunter rushed towards his lover's face and pressed their lips in a rouge kiss. Castiel answered the kiss the moment their lips pressed, opening himself to his human, letting his tongue inside his month. Dean was pleasantly surprised when it was the angel who started to push him towards the bed this time. Dean caught the weave, starting tugging angel's coat, jacket and shirt off, rubbing Castiel's bare skin with his palms. Then hunter felt a push and he fell on a bed with his angel on top.

"Dean…" - moaned Castiel, tearing their kiss.

"What?" – Smiled the hunter.

"I do want it. I want you…" - he paused – "inside me."

Dean couldn't hold his breath and moaned. He had to bite his own tongue and switch his thoughts to bunnies and puppies for a second, because he was that close to coming undone, not even taking off his pants. The fright in Castiel's eyes disappeared, turning into lust, but his face was still blushful. And the word "sexy" even couldn't start covering the description of this face.

"Damn, Cas" – Dean whispered – "you're trying to kill me, right?"

Angel tilted his head and took a short thought.

"In a good sense… yes" – he smiled.

"Ok, come here." – Chuckled hunter.

With these words he pushed Castiel to his side, switching position and climbing on top of the smaller man. He tugged off his own shirt and leaned forward to meet Castiel's lips with his own once again. Angel was turned on not less than hunter, Dean could now feel angel's hard manhood, pressed to his hips; his hands was all over Dean, trying to touch every part of human's body he could reach.

Dean really liked to see this new side of his angel: usually stoic and serious now he was all aroused and needy. Dean moved from Castiel's month, down to his chin, and then to his neck, covering his way with a trace of kisses, he was trying to go slow. Castiel was panting hard, moaning Dean's name from time to time.

"Dean…" - he whispered – "please…"

"Here we have a really needy angel, huh?" – Smirked hunter.

Castiel suddenly whined something and covered his face with his palms.

"I'm sorry, Dean" – he signed – "I cannot control myself."

Dean smiled wide, absolutely didn't mind this behavior. He bended over Castiel in a way he could tell him something right on ear, and one of his hands, started to unbuckle angel's pants, reaching under them.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," – he whispered – "I love it…"

His hand finally found its way under the string of Castiel's boxers, reaching its destination and rested on angel's cock, squeezing it a little. Angel moaned loud and twitched with whole his body. Dean felt a small breath of wind around them and then he noticed that Castiels pants and boxers are now gone, as his jeans.

"Not just needy, but also impatient?" – He smirked and kissed angel's ear.

"Dean…"

Dean kissed Angel's lips again, passionate, but not deep, as he didn't want to stay on his lover's lips for too long. Next moment he started to move down, leaving a small trace of kisses from angel's neck till his abdomen and then lower, making the angel moan and shiver.

When Dean finally reached angel's groin, he stopped for a moment. In his whole life Dean never thought he might ever try to hold another cock in his hand, not to speak of giving a blowjob to someone. Now he was hesitating. "Fuck it" – he decided finally, placing his lips over Castiel's shaft, tasting angel's precum with his tongue. And it tasted really good: salty and sweet at the same time.

Castiel in his turn made a noise which sounded like a squeak, making Dean smile over other man's cock. When Dean slowly took angel's lower head on his month, smaller man suddenly gasped and buckled forward his hips, sinking nearly whole his lengths inside hunter's mouth, making him choke. No need to tell that the smaller man wasn't small in certain areas.

"Dude, careful!" – gasped Dean, retrieving his head.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Dean, I'm sorry!" – Exhaled angel.

Dean chuckled over how cute his lover was at this moment and returned to his groin, pressing his hands over angel's hips this time, to avoid unexpected movements.

Hunter was working on Castiel's length slowly, not actually knowing how to do it right. He will definitely need more practice with it later, but now he was mostly focused on teasing. And according by Castiel's loud moaning and gasps, he was doing ok.

In a few moments he released angel's cock, grabbing the bottle of lube from the night stand. This time hunter knew what to do, because it wasn't his first experience in anal sex, although all other times he was doing it with women, he was pretty sure that this shouldn't be much different.

After spreading the sticky liquid over his palm, Dean wanted to return to caressing angel's manhood, but stopped halfway, because Castiel was spreading on the bed, with red face and shivering. He was looking Dean in the eyes with a gaze which was a mix of lust and embarrassment. Women with experience? That what Dean was sure he prefers? Screw all the women, screw experience - an angel guy who lost his virginity less than a week ago, that what he now loved the most. That whom he loved the most.

Dean smiled wide as his hand slipped between Castiel's legs, searching for the entrance. He decided now that he really wanted to watch over angel's face while doing it.

"Hey Cas," - he smiled – "it could hurt a little bit at first, so tell me if it will, ok?"

"Ok, Dean." – Nodded the angel – "But I doubt it, because I'm very enduraaaa… aaaah!"

Castiel couldn't finish as Dean sunk his finger inside the angel, making him gasp and clench his hand on the bed sheets.

"You all right?" – asked Dean.

"Yeees… yes, I am… please, Dean, more…" - moaned smaller man.

"You won't need to ask twice" – chuckled Dean, as he slowly added second finger, before starting moving them inside.

Angel was lost. He was moaning, drifting all over the bed, as he tried to set himself further on hunter's fingers. Dean moved his head and placed a soft kiss on Castiel's belly before adding the third finger.

"Dean…" - moaned angel, and then he moved towards the hunter, grabbing him under armpits and tugging him on top with inhuman strength.

Dean gasped in surprise as he couldn't even resist – angel pulled him like hunter was made of cardboard. He remembered how once he was beaten by this same angel, who probably was holding back a lot for not to break Dean on two. Ok, that was a stupid memory to have right now, while having Castiel naked and moaning underneath.

"Dean" – whispered the angel again, covering hunter's face with chaste but passionate kisses. – "Please?"

Yes, it was a real bad memory, and absolutely inappropriate and Dean smiled looking into angel's eyes.

"Sure thing, babe, just need some more lube, don't want to hurt you."

Dean was surprised not only by the fact he was turned on so much by a shy angel, but also by the fact it was so easy to talk to him while having sex. No, not having sex – making love, and talk, reinsure him, ask questions. And it was so natural, so comforting.

He reached for the bottle again and spread some cold liquid over his arching cock. This touch sent electrical shiver all over his body, he was turned on very hard, he probably could come too soon if not being careful.

With a moan he placed himself between angel's legs, grabbing him gently underneath the knees and pulling them slightly up. After that he slid his hands down to the other man's buttocks, squeezing them gently as tearing them slightly apart, pulling another loud moan from the angel. Dean moved toward, placing him against Castiel's entrance and then slightly pushed in, gasping as his cock sank in warm and tight insides of the angel.

Castiel's body tensed, his breath fastened even more. He opened his mouth, but no sound exited it.

"Cas, you ok?" – Asked hunter – "Does… does it hurt?"

"No…" - exhaled Castiel – "Dean… please… need… more…"

Dean had to bite his own lip, to not to come only by looking at his lover in all his heat. He signed and pushed deeper, slowly. When he was half way in, when Castiel gripped his arm and tugged again. Dean nearly lost the balance and was forced to sink whole inside his lover to not to fall. He wasn't sure, did he hurt Castiel, or just pressed himself against very sensitive spot, because the angel suddenly curved his back and exclaimed.

"Deee… an… oh my father, God!" – He nearly yelled in out.

Suddenly angel froze, covering own lips with his hands, looking terrified. Dean had to spend a whole second or two to catch up what happened, but when he did, he couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Dude!" – He shook his head – "relax; I don't think he is listening."

Hunter moved down, placing soft kiss on Castiel's lips.

"And even if he listens, so screw him," - he whispered on angel's ear.

Castiel smiled softly, then embarrassed Dean in his arms, pressing his lips with hunter's in a passionate kiss. Dean took it as a sign and started to move again. And it felt wonderful, better than anything he ever felt before: Castiel was hot inside, and his skin was cool, warming under every touch, his kisses was still sloppy, but he tasted better than an apple pie and every moan from his month was like an electric discharge passing through Dean's body, touching every his nerve.

Dean was close, he knew that he should stop for a second, for not to come too early, before his lover, but he couldn't. Hunter was like under some kind of spell, all reality disappeared for him, now only thing he could feel is Castiel under him, tensed, moaning his name. There wasn't a single way to stop. He only managed to grab angel's cock between their bodies and started to work on him, making Castiel nearly scream of pleasure.

Dean lost any count of time. They probably were wrapped around each other like that for not more than ten or fifteen minutes, but it seemed like forever. Time stopped, now Dean only could hear their own hearts beating in unison. When Dean thrust the final time, he felt like all inside muscles of his angel tensed in a spasm and it was something he couldn't stand as he came in his lover with a loud moan, feeling Castiel's body shiver and spasm, hearing familiar crash of every glass object in the room. But it didn't matter. Nothing did, but Castiel.

They came at the same time, like it meant to be like that, like they were made for each other. But on other side, may be they really were.

Dean couldn't tear their lips apart, couldn't catch the breath, like someone took the all air from the room, he wanted cry and laugh at the same time, but couldn't squeeze any of it.

"I need to fix it all, I think" – signed Castiel under him.

"Fix what?" – asked Dean

Angel didn't reply, he just waved his hand and Dean noticed light turned on in the room. Dean himself never noticed it to turn off at the first place, but then realized that it was probably angel who broke the lamp and now fixed it. All other broken stuff in the room was still broken.

"I'm tired" – yawned the angel, and damn, it was cute! – "I will fix the rest later" – he explained.

Dean placed a tender kiss on angel's forehead. He realized that he still was inside his angel and now slowly pulled himself out. Castiel stretched his body and yawned once again, mumbling something, but Dean couldn't understand what.

"I said I love you." – smiled angel, when he understood himself that yawning and talking at the same time it's a bad idea.

"Love you too." – chuckled Dean.

Hunter reached for his duffle, getting some spare shirts and boxers for him and his angel, helping him pull it on.

"Want to sleep?" – he asked

"I don't require sleep, Dean" – he shook his head.

In a ten more minutes Dean heard a quiet snore from the angel who was lying beside him, wrapping him with his arm.

And next morning they all were munching on a delicious apple pie which Sam brought from a bakery.


End file.
